The breakup
by chrisredfield101
Summary: Leon and claire break up and a few day later claire is already with another guy.  Learn what happens to the two.


uhh claire? leon said nervously can we umm talk in private. Is something wrong claire said as she looked back at her friends. I think we should break up leon said rubbing his head. claire starred at him hard as she walk off trying not to cry leon felt a pain in his heart as he saw her first tear hit the ground.

After school Leon knew he would have to deal with his best friend chris later so he looked out as he walked home. chris pulled up in front of him are we partying tonight or what kennedy chris sort of yelled. sure but umm have you talked to claire yet?. what have you done if you hurt my sister i swear i will kill you chris said in his deep voice. Leon tried not to laugh he always relized the stuff chris does when he trys to be tuff. no chris we broke up leon said. its ok Leon chris smirked I didnt really wont you to date my sister anyway but hop in. were picking up billy and steve by the way. chris said. billy and steve our still at school they have detention for some bullshit leon said as he got a phone call. Rebecca what the hell do you want he spoke. look big bro thats a bad way to answer your damn phone now why did you break up with claire Rebecca asked. I dont want to talk about it he said as he hung up. Hop in you two as chris hit the gas. what type of party are we going. o yeah i forgot to tell you guys. Do you know those colledge boy wesker and the rest of them thier going to have beer and stripers so i decided to come. wesker huh i hate that jackass steve said. so chris said aslong as we enjoy the party he wont bother us well be okay do not worry about it.

When they arrived at the party wesker ran up to the car chris! he yelled we got lots of beer as he tossed one to every one. Leon looked around he saw everyone was wasted. strippers are doin thier routine everyone inside some random guy yelled. chris looked around the room as everyone walked in a stripper pushed chris and leon down. You look kind of young she wispers in leons ear as she danced in front of him. I get that alot he replied as he took a sip of beer. the whole party chris only thought about how much better colledge parties were then high schools. I mean the girl in colledge do anything unlike highschool girls. nice party albert chris said as he left.

when chris got home he noticed that claire was sad about this leon thing when leon just had the time of his life. But just as he was about to give edvice he thought she will get over it.

But everyday shes just been mooping around all day so chris decided, jill took her out to meet someone else. so jill took claire to go shoping. see there a cute boy jill smirked. claire smiled no ones like leon though. o come on lets just get something to eat. claire sat down as jill went to get pizza. So i heard you and Leon broke up! Brad smiled. claire started to blush bucause she always thought Brad was a hunk from his perfect abs smile and eyes. yes claire said in her baby voice. soooooooooo do you want to hang out tomorrow night maybe hit a movie theres some new chick flick you might like he blushed. claire smiled evily no i wanna go see a scary movie likeee leach. Brad said okay ill pick you up tomorrow as he walked away. see alot of boys would want to spend time with you claire jill spoke in a confidential voice. okay okay ill try to get over this break up and have fun.

you look nice claire Brad spoke nervously as she opened the door. well thank you claire replied. hop in brad started to get nervous he could not believe he was on a date with claire redfield thats almost unbeilevable. so what have you been up to lately. umm nothing just out with my friends all day, you?. o just trying to make friends with your brother and his friends brad spoke so hot to claire she just seemed to blush alot. All through the movie it was sort of like brad was more frightened then claire was. Brad thought she was wierd but she was hot so that made up for everything else.

tonight was great Brad thanks claire yelled. Brad leaned in for the steal and a solid kiss colmed everything. What the hellll! Leon screamed as he was walking out the house with chris. We just broke up a week ago in your kissing the fucking moron Brad is all about sex claire thats it. Look leon I dont care okay just leave because i know Brad is better than that claire said. Leon hit brad so hard in the face his nuckles cracked. brad pushed leon and punched him twice as hard in the face and then back and forth fist started to swing. hey stop! chris yelled. Claire follow your heart. Leon or Brad


End file.
